equestriagirlsfandomcom-20200222-history
Vice Principal Luna/Gallery/Friendship Games
''Friendship Games'' animated shorts All's Fair in Love & Friendship Games Students applauding Sandalwood EG3.png Students notice dimming lights EG3.png Photo Finished Vice Principal Luna talks with Photo Finish EG3.png Luna talking with Photo Finish again EG3.png Luna scolding Photo Finish EG3.png Photo Finish standing up EG3.png Vice Principal Luna commends Photo Finish EG3.png Vice Principal Luna startled EG3.png|*Gulp* Snapshots next to Vice Principal Luna EG3.png Vice Principal Luna looking scared EG3.png A Banner Day Vice Principal Luna in the gymnasium EG3.png Vice Principal Luna talking to Flash and friends EG3.png Luna tasks Flash, Micro, and Sandalwood EG3.png Luna leaving the gymnasium EG3.png Vice Principal Luna returns EG3.png Vice Principal Luna approaches the banner EG3.png Vice Principal Luna "my, oh, my" EG3.png Vice Principal Luna "this is wonderful!" EG3.png Flash confused by Luna's reaction EG3.png Vice Principal Luna compliments the boys EG3.png Luna "just add Welcome Crystal Prep" EG3.png Luna asks for five more banners EG3.png ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games'' Principal Celestia addressing the students EG3.png Principal Celestia "in the spirit of excellence" EG3.png Principal Celestia mentions the Friendship Games EG3.png Principal Celestia "the games only happen every four years" EG3.png Principal Celestia "I'm sure you're all curious" EG3.png Celestia and Luna annoyed EG3.png Celestia "why I've asked Rainbow Dash" EG3.png Principal Celestia presents Rainbow Dash EG3.png Celestia clapping; Luna tapping her foot EG3.png Photo Finish taking rally pictures EG3.png Vice Principal Luna appears behind Sunset EG3.png Luna "we'd like to keep magic as far away" EG3.png Luna "don't want to be accused of cheating" EG3.png Luna "the Friendship Games are serious business" EG3.png Luna "we don't want any surprises" EG3.png Luna "you came here from a world of magic" EG3.png Vice Principal Luna gives Sunset a task EG3.png Sunset accepts Vice Principal Luna's task EG3.png Crystal Prep buses arrive to Canterlot High EG3.png Principal Celestia "help your students get settled" EG3.png Dean Cadance greets Luna warmly EG3.png Luna "always such a pleasure to see you" EG3.png Luna "even if it means another defeat" EG3.png Cadance "it's not going to be so easy" EG3.png Crystal Prep students line up by the buses EG3.png Principal Cinch "it is a comfort to know" EG3.png Celestia and Luna offended by Cinch's words EG3.png Students separate as Cinch speaks EG3.png Cinch "however misguided they may be" EG3.png CHS and CPA students back to being rivals EG3.png Dean Cadance "welcome to the first event" EG3.png Dean Cadance starts the Academic Decathlon EG3.png Dean Cadance explaining the Acadeca EG3.png Celestia, Luna, and Cadance grade Fluttershy EG3.png Rarity and Applejack make a gumdrop cake EG3.png Neon and Jet Set make a sloppy cake EG3.png Flash and Sweetie Drops make a loaf of bread EG3.png Suri and Upper Crust make a lavish cake EG3.png Celestia, Luna, and Cadance are offered cake EG3.png Celestia, Luna, and Cadance sample Shadowbolts' cake EG3.png Celestia, Luna, and Cadance look at Wondercolts EG3.png Celestia, Luna, and Cadance drop their forks EG3.png Lyra, Sweetie Drops, Jet Set, and Upper Crust's birdhouses EG3.png Sour Sweet and Sunny Flare's birdhouse EG3.png Sandalwood and Micro Chips' poor birdhouse EG3.png Luna testing Micro and Sandalwood's birdhouse EG3.png Luna takes points off for Micro and Sandalwood EG3.png Celestia, Luna, and Cadance drop their clipboards EG3.png Rainbow Dash in front of microphone EG3.png Sci-Twi and Sunset in elimination equation round EG3.png Cinch declares Sunset "incorrect!" EG3.png Vice Principal Luna tallying points EG3.png Luna declares Crystal Prep the first event winner EG3.png Cadance presents the second event competitors EG3.png Photo Finish taking pictures of the Relay EG3.png Tri-Cross Relay announcers' booth EG3.png Cinch moving toward her private seat EG3.png Cadance blowing the airhorn EG3.png Sour Sweet vs. Fluttershy EG3.png Sour Sweet and Fluttershy start running EG3.png Sci-Twi and Applejack at the start line EG3.png Wide shot of the Tri-Cross Relay field EG3.png Dean Cadance --Canterlot is off to an early lead-- EG3.png Sour_Sweet_getting_more_impatient_EG3.png Sour Sweet sees Pinkie and Rarity on the skate track EG3.png Sour_Sweet_--well,_that's_just_fantastic!--_EG3.png Sci-Twi lets loose her last arrow EG3.png Sour Sweet freaked out by talking Spike EG3.png Sour Sweet backing away slowly EG3.png Another wide shot of the Tri-Cross Relay track EG3.png Rainbow Dash in the lead EG3.png Rainbow jumps a dirt ramp EG3.png Rainbow lands on a halfpipe EG3.png Principals in varied surprise EG3.png Indigo Zap riding up the vine EG3.png Cinch notices Celestia behind her EG3.png Principal Cinch "can't possibly call that a fair race" EG3.png Celestia -we all saw what happened- EG3.png Celestia denies CHS having an advantage EG3.png Cinch --was this your strategy all along--- EG3.png Principal Cinch "force us into accepting you as equals?" EG3.png Luna --a pennant from each school has been hidden-- EG3.png Cadance --as soon as our teams are ready-- EG3.png Wondercolts and Shadowbolts' final face-off EG3.png Vice Principal Luna --if both teams are ready-- EG3.png Cadance --last event of the Friendship Games-- EG3.png Sunset trying to stop Sci-Twi EG3.png Cadance and Luna --now!-- EG3.png Sci-Twi surrounded by smoke EG3.png Sci-Twi surrounded by a purple ball EG3.png Sci-Twi dropping her device while being lifted in the air EG3.png Sci-Twi continues to be lifted EG3.png Wondercolts and Shadowbolts looking at Sci-Twi engulfed EG3.png Cadance and Luna running away EG3.png Luna near a Ponyville rift EG3.png A blast in the ground EG3.png Ground breaking EG3.png Huge hole in the ground to Canterlot EG3.png Rarity saves Velvet Sky and Fleur; Rainbow saves Bright Idea EG3.png Rainbow Dash "Hang on!" EG3.png Rarity "Obviously!" EG3.png Indigo helps Rarity and Lemon helps Fleur EG3.png Sunset Shimmer looking at the device EG3.png The Equestria Girls giving off magical beams EG3.png Equestria Girls' magic flows into the device EG3.png Sunset floating up EG3.png Daydream Shimmer closing the rifts near the faculty EG3.png More Shadowbolts and Wondercolts under purple light EG3.png Principal Cinch confronts Celestia EG3.png Cinch "CHS has had unfair advantage" EG3.png Wondercolts, Shadowbolts, and principals in silence EG3.png Principal Cinch "that's ridiculous!" EG3.png Luna "the portals to different dimensions" EG3.png Cadance "don't forget to tell them about" EG3.png Celestia --I know these Friendship Games-- EG3.png Luna dancing wildly EG3.png The Wondercolts competitors EG3.png Sour Sweet and Sunny Flare confused as to why Cadance and Luna are friends EG3.png Celestia, Luna, and Cadance eating a cake EG3.png Bloopers Luna "a pennant from each school has been hidden" bloopers version EG3b.png Vice Principal Luna flubs her line EG3b.png Vice Principal Luna annoyed EG3b.png Vice Principal Luna looking coy EG3b.png Vice Principal Luna embarrassed EG3b.png Vice Principal Luna "I'm a fropessional" EG3b.png Category:Character gallery pages